cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Delusions of Grandeur
, , or |avgstrength = |totalnukes = |aidslots = |rank = |score = }} Delusions of Grandeur (DoG) is a one-man microalliance (at times slightly larger) on the Aqua team. It was founded by Scorn, a former member of the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Although a one-man micro, DoG considers two much larger alliances as protectorates: the Mostly Harmless Alliance and the Random Insanity Alliance. Announcements *27 November 2011 - *11 December 2011 - Delusions of Grandeur declares war on GATO, TPE, Hooligans, and TFD *27 June 2012 - *30 June 2012 - * 23 February 2013 - * 26 March 2014 - * 5 December 2014 - * 5 December 2014 - Treaties *Protector of the Mostly Harmless Alliance *Protector of the FOK!-Alliance *Delusional Protectorate: Protector of the Random Insanity Alliance War history Charter/Statement of Purpose The first Delusion that I wish to pursue is the improvement of the Mixed Religion in the world rankings of religion. It is currently in third place behind Christianity and None. Not long ago my nation had government sponsored religion of Christianity and I thought this was a good thing as it mirrors my own beliefs. Then a minor government bureaucrat came along and changed my opinion that state sponsored religion can ever be a good thing. This flunky was dealing with some new immigrants to Arcane and was in the process of denying them benefits because they would not convert to Christianity and were followers of another faith. He was using his position of authority to manipulate and coerce another families belief. I thought this was a bit of a sad thing until I realized that my government was tacitly doing the same thing with our state sponsored religion. After thorough investigations it was found that this was a common practice in the lower levels of government by bureaucrats trying to curry favor with myself and other high up muckity-mucks. My little bureaucrat friend is now a janitor and the new state religion is now Mixed. I want to take this time to encourage others to also pursue a path of mixed faith because your people may be a bit like my people and have a diverse background and may desire a bit more flexibility when it comes to matters of faith. I will be striving to move Mixed religion from its current bronze status on the world stage and uplift it to gold. As a side note the Great Temple of Arcane is a place of prayer and Christian worship and that will not change with the new religious freedom. Another delusion of mine is the following announcement. Delusions of Grandeur is hereby protecting FOK and MHA. I appreciate the position these alliances play in the world and will do all in my power to defend them from their foes. My protectorates are not required to consult with me before taking any actions and are encouraged to continue moving and shaking on the world stage and pursuing your goals and dreams. I do think it would be really great if my protectorates would get along and not go to war with each other as I would then be in the midst of the first Arcane civil war and I am pretty sure it is a bad idea to let your opponent have the ability to sell off infrastructure or control aid slots. There is also a minor constitutional update I thought I would share for those that might still be reading... Delusions of Grandeur reserves the right to use nuclear weapons for any defensive war. Also offensive wars will have nuclear authorization pending offensive doctrine ***REDACTED***. I don't feel compelled to post in the Alliance Announcements section as my alliance will only have a single member for the foreseeable future. I know it is annoying to see something that looks like a promising announcement title only to find out it is a one man AA declaring war on the current bogeyman. Whereas I do feel that talking about my delusions is perfectly valid World Affairs fodder as only the supremely bored venture into this realm of the world forums anyway.